


Miscalculation/错误计算

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Practicing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships, depends on what you think
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Eddy不擅长和人打交道。这是Brett下的第一结论。Eddy需要人带领，不然他会不知所措。这是Brett下的第二个结论。Brett以为他是主导者，然而他犯了个大错误。Warning：这里的两个人都有点暗黑（取决于你怎么看）
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Miscalculation/错误计算

**Author's Note:**

> BE和EB车都有，互攻。

人们常说，第一印象总是最持久的。

这个法则同样适用于Brett第一次见到Eddy。

Brett还记得第一次遇到Eddy时候的场景：一位穿着初中校服的亚洲男生，安安静静地坐在数学补习班的最后一排，怯生生的，像是对这个世界上除了他自己以外的一切都很不习惯的样子。课间的时候，在其他人都聚在一起聊天的时候，Eddy只是躲在补习课室后面的一角，在书本和笔记本堆后面假装睡觉。Eddy的演技差极了，Brett一眼就能看穿。

Eddy不擅长和人打交道。这是Brett下的第一个结论。

于是Brett走上前，和Eddy打招呼，他的语气熟络而自然——这是Brett擅长的，和任何背景的人聊天。

“嘿，作为班上唯二的亚洲小孩，我们不认识一下吗？”Brett向Eddy伸出了右手。

Eddy回握了，他的眼睛顿时亮了起来，神采奕奕回到了他的眼神里。Eddy望着Brett，让Brett想起了他邻居家养的一条叫做“饺子”的金毛犬，无论何时何地，都热切地望着自己的主人，无论Brett的邻居去到哪里，那条金毛就跟到哪里，像是主人的影子。当Brett的邻居使唤一声饺子的名字，它就会啪嗒啪嗒跑到他的跟前，摇着大大的尾巴，发出喜悦的叫声。

Eddy需要人带领，不然他会不知所措。这是Brett对Eddy下的第二个结论。

在这之后Eddy就成了Brett的好朋友，下了数学补习班后，他们会一起练琴，打游戏。只要Brett一通电话，Eddy就会屁颠屁颠地跑去他的家里。

Eddy来Brett家的时候，总是会顺手给他带好吃的东西，有时候是便利店里买来的Tic-tac糖，有时候是Eddy的妈妈做的小点心，有时候是Brett非常喜欢，但是他妈不允许他多吃的多力多滋玉米片，黑胡椒口味的。

Brett对Eddy带来的东西照单全收。这对于他来说是再自然不过的事情了，甚至有时候，Brett会主动要求Eddy带点什么过来，或者跟Eddy借他的东西来用。

不知不觉之间，Brett的家里逐渐有了好多Eddy的东西：Eddy的曲谱、Eddy的掌上游戏机、Eddy的漫画书，Brett没想过主动还给Eddy。毕竟，那是Eddy主动提供给他的不是吗？Brett有种感觉，不用等他开口，Eddy时常就会像个急切想要讨好Brett的好狗狗一样，向Brett奉献出他的一切，把最好的东西留给他。Brett所要做的不过是对Eddy说一声：“谢谢啦兄弟”。Eddy的脸上就会露出大大的笑容，像是被主人摸了头的狗狗一样在Brett的身边手舞足蹈。

直到Eddy上了高中，交了女朋友。Brett第一次感到天都要塌下来的感觉。Eddy细腻的心思和炽热的眼神有了别的去处，那些本来都是只要Brett一个暗示，Eddy都会乖乖照做的事情。

Brett有存在感危机了，他开始对Eddy失去耐心。有时候，他很久不回Eddy的短信。有时候，当Eddy要一起练琴，Brett就故意说自己已经和其他人组了合奏。

然而Eddy还是时不时来Brett家，给Brett忙前跑后，做这做那，对Brett的忽冷忽热丝毫没有半点察觉，他就像是颗不知疲倦的太阳，身上的能量永不消停，以至于他总是跟着Brett到处跑，无论Brett去哪里，他就砰砰砰地跑去那里。

Brett在Eddy和女朋友约会的时候给Eddy发短信，打电话，让他顺路帮他买咖啡，买新出的蛋糕卷，买琴弦，买松香。好几次，Brett隐约听见其他的共同朋友那里传来的传言：Eddy的女朋友不高兴了，Eddy对待Brett比对他的女朋友还要上心。听到这些流言蜚语，Brett有种奇妙的兴奋感，Eddy仍旧觉得他是重要的。一方面，Brett为Eddy可怜的女朋友感到遗憾。上帝保佑Eddy和他的高中小女友。Brett每次打搅Eddy，他的内心深处都这么想。

再然后，Brett就没有听过Eddy和他女朋友的消息了。

=++++++++++++++=

高中毕业后，Brett去了音乐学院。一年以后，Eddy去了和Brett同样的学校，学习小提琴演奏。

“Eddy和其他的人都好有距离，只有和你在一起的时候感觉非常不一样。”

他们的同学、朋友都这么说。

“因为Brett是我最好的朋友。”Eddy总是这么说，说这句话的时候，他的脸上一阵通红，Brett甚至觉得Eddy有点羞涩的样子有些可爱，像是手足无措的小动物。不是Brett平时看待女生的那种可爱，是一种难以捉摸的，稍纵即逝的可爱。像是天空上的一朵云，软绵绵的，看起来像是一只小小的云雀，一阵风吹过之后就变成了完全是另外的一种形状的感觉。当Brett试图去仔细观察Eddy脸上的表情时，那些皱褶、凸起的肌肉部分就变成了另外一种形状，像是不稳定的量子态，越是想要看清，就越难以看清。

Eddy通常是他们两个之中比较安静的那个，他擅长倾听，尤其是倾听Brett的话。无论是无意义的聊天，还是牢骚话，Eddy总是在那里，安静地听Brett说个没完。

Brett时常有一些奇怪的点子，比如教唆Eddy在公课上惹怒助教，好让他们两人都可以溜出教室去练琴。又或者，他突然觉得Eddy会是一个很好的油管主播，于是他怂恿Eddy拍了好几支蠢到爆的搞怪视频发布在油管上，结果只收获寥寥几条评论。

Brett的突发奇想有了回报。Brett大四的时候，他和Eddy开始在油管上做名为“TwoSet”组合的古典音乐频道，他们的观众数慢慢在积累。有时候的录影里，Brett会让Eddy扮成女孩子捏着嗓音讲话，穿着Eddy从他妈妈衣柜里顺来的花色衣服，扮演“Brett的女朋友Edwina”。

Brett从eBay上给Eddy买来了浅黄色的假发，Eddy对于这种角色扮演似乎也乐在其中，有时候他会故意让Eddy说一些肉麻的话。这是为了视频效果，Brett心想，而Eddy也挺喜欢，没什么不好的。

他们做过最险的一次是，在一次录完视频后，Eddy忘记摘假发、换下裙子就去开门，结果门后站着一个呆若木鸡的公寓管理员。

然后，Brett和Eddy都笑作一团。

“Dude，那是我最近经历过最好笑的事情。”Brett笑得眼泪都要出来了。

Eddy对Brett投以微笑，他好像有一丝恼怒，因为他变成了恶作剧的中心。然而就算是这样，Eddy也没有真的对Brett生气。Eddy盯着Brett，他的鼻尖红红的，汗水打湿了他的脸颊，他的假发有点掉下来了，露出里面的深色头发。Brett忍不住伸手过去将“Edwina”的假发揉得更乱了。

Eddy大笑出声，发出一点都不像“Edwina”的低沉声音。

=++++++++++++++=

这种相处模式一直到他们大学毕业后。

当Eddy去了昆士兰的交响乐团，而Brett去了悉尼的交响乐团，他和Eddy就这样相隔两地了。布里斯班距离悉尼有一个半小时的飞机航程，还不算上从Eddy家去机场，从机场再到Brett住处的时间。

一开始只是单纯的，Brett邀请Eddy周末去悉尼陪他。

“我很无聊，很寂摸空虚。”Brett在周五的晚上随手打了一条短信给Eddy，他根本没费心去检查短信里的拼写错误。

第二天早上，Eddy就出现在Brett在悉尼的公寓门口，除了一把小提琴之外什么也没带。

Brett悬着的心放了下来，见到Eddy就好像回到了布里斯班一样。悉尼的一切让他觉得很陌生，陌生的街道，陌生的同事，见到Eddy就好像在捉摸不定中抓住了一丝可以抓住的东西。Brett想起，数学补习班的第二天，当他在乐团的排练里见到Eddy时，也是这样的感觉。

那天晚上，Eddy穿的是Brett的T恤。Brett刚搬来悉尼的公寓，还没来得及为突然到来的Eddy准备多一床被子。于是理所当然的，那天晚上Eddy是在Brett的床上睡觉的。

微妙的状态是在这天晚上确定下来的。Brett不清楚Eddy对于身体接触是什么看法——他们做了很多年的朋友，就快要超过他们活着的时间的一半了。如果说Brett之前还有些不确定，那盒子里面到底装的是什么，猫到底是死还是活。那天晚上，当他侧躺在床上，Eddy面朝墙壁睡着，当Brett将膝盖轻轻抵在Eddy的双腿之间时，变幻不定的叠加状态突然确定了——Eddy发出一声轻叹声，将身体靠近Brett的前胸，就是在这瞬间Brett知道了Eddy也是清醒的。

接下来的事情就很恰到好处了。

黑暗中，Brett手上的触觉跟着慢慢恢复的视觉一样熟悉着Eddy的身体。当Brett将Eddy的短裤褪下，将手越过Eddy的腰间时，Eddy因为突然的痒痒笑了一声。

然后Eddy的笑声变成了断断续续的喘息。Brett握着Eddy勃起的阴茎，前液打湿了他的手指，然后他像给自己解决问题一样帮Eddy弄出来。贴合的身体之间的温度渐渐升高，Eddy的身体在颤抖，随着Brett腰间的动作而不断被顶到墙边，Eddy现在几乎是被Brett逼迫得趴在墙边。

Brett想起床边有他早上用来防止手部干裂的凡士林，他伸手过去拿起那小罐蓝色盖子的膏体，涂抹在他的手指间。Eddy的身体很紧，他的肩膀因为Brett的手指的侵入而抖个不停。Brett一边给Eddy扩张一边亲吻Eddy的耳朵，含住他的耳垂。

Eddy很快放松了下来，就是在这个时候Brett进入了他。

黑暗中，本来就很敏感的Eddy好像变得更加敏感了。和Brett不同，Eddy在做的时候会发出很多声音，从forte到piano，Eddy好像永远不会懂得控制自己的声线。Eddy的反应是即时的，Brett每深入一点，Eddy就好像要死掉一点，弓着身体，发出微弱而持续不断的呻吟，像是高潮段之前密集的弱鼓点。

然后很快Brett就到了，他的高潮消解在Eddy颈后的发丝之间。正当Brett还没恢复时，Eddy突然转过身来，将嘴贴上他的。Eddy一边亲吻着Brett一边在Brett已经软下来的勃起上摩擦着自己。像是他们的胯部还不够紧贴似的，Eddy的手加入了中间，他保持着和Brett的吻，在他与自己的膝盖与膝盖、手臂和手臂、额头与额头组成的躯体空间之间射了出来。

=++++++++++++++=

在那之后，每隔一两周的周末，Eddy都会出现在Brett悉尼的公寓门口。有时候是Brett一个短信，更多时候是Eddy自然就这么出现了——根本不需要Brett主动提起。

每次和Eddy见面，他们最终都会滚到床上，做爱，互相摸索对方的身体，在床上吃早餐，然后出门看电影，练琴，给油管频道录上一整周的素材。

Brett感到自己对Eddy的控制更深了，Eddy似乎总是遂他的愿，Brett想让他做什么，Eddy就做什么。Brett虽然觉得这样的关系很不正常，但是他却忍不住想要Eddy为他做些什么出格的事情，比如电话性爱，让Eddy拍一些女装视频之类的，而每一次，Eddy都毫无怨言地接受了。

这是在宣示自己对Eddy的所有权吗？Brett感到有点害怕，他好像有点习惯这种感觉了。

就在Brett满足他对Eddy的控制欲的同时，一丝奇妙的愧疚感从他的满足感后悄然露出头来。你不应该对这样Eddy召之即来，挥之即去。Brett内心的那个老好人对他这么喊道。这让Brett觉得自己不应该这么对待好好先生Eddy。结果是——Brett发现自己有时候会做一些事情来让Eddy好受一些（至少Brett是这么认为的），比如，事后的第二天早上给Eddy做早餐，为Eddy烫好西装的外套和衬衫。情人节那天，Brett甚至还给Eddy买了一小盒巧克力。

Eddy在收到巧克力的时候的灿烂笑容平复了Brett内心的负罪感。

=++++++++++++++=

事情的转折是在悉尼的某一个晚上。

那晚，不知怎么的，可能是Brett内心扭曲不堪的一部分占着主导，他鬼使神差地对Eddy说：“我想和Edwina做。”

Eddy在看向Brett的时候罕有地沉默了，但是他还是点点头，换了一身衣服出来。

Eddy穿着裙子不知所措地站在房间中央，他的黄色假发乱糟糟的，已经很久没梳理过了。

“撩起你的裙子。”Brett命令道，他已经很硬了。百褶裙的底下，Brett看到Eddy明显勃起的轮廓。

“然后要怎么做？”Eddy的声音里带着一丝不稳定，在Brett公寓昏黄的床头灯的照射下，他高大的身躯在墙壁上投影下了摇摇欲坠的脆弱感。

Brett在床上躺下，将床边的Eddy拉到自己的膝盖上。Eddy的裙摆接触到Brett的大腿根部，Eddy小心地在Brett的腿上平衡自己，Eddy的入口已经扩张过了，湿润得足以让Brett轻松滑入。当Brett挺动他的胯部时，Eddy坐在他的膝盖上低垂着头，他的假发和裙子模糊了Eddy身上的性征，Brett有一瞬间恍惚，有一种觉得自己是在和作为女孩子的Eddy做爱的错觉。

和穿着裙子的Eddy做爱好像比经常的快感来得更猛烈一些。Brett很快就不行了，连带着他身上的Eddy一起。

“Brett——”Eddy的声音和平时不同，像是压抑着自己的声线，直到从Eddy几乎要埋到颈部的脸颊上流下来的泪珠滴落在Brett胸前的T恤棉布里，Brett才发现Eddy哭了。

“Eddy你怎么了？”Brett爬起来问，虽然有点狼狈，但是他成功地将Eddy圈到怀里。Eddy起先是小声地抽泣，等到他的一抖一抖停止了，Eddy清了清嗓子。

Eddy突然对他说：“我不想再两头跑了，我累了，我们这种关系不正常”。

Brett起先无法理解从Eddy口中说出的东西。每一个单词Brett都认识，但是组合在一起，从Eddy的口中说出，那些音节就变成了不过是音节的东西。

等到Brett发现发生了什么的时候，他感到震惊极了。那么多年以来，Brett以为，Eddy就是这么逆来顺受，不会反抗他的所有要求，无论是合理还是不合理，无论是出于私心还是出于无私。那么多年来，Brett习惯了Eddy的存在，Eddy在他身边围绕着他，赞美他，仿佛他是世界的中心。结果现在Eddy要离开了，他不能接受。

第二天早上，Brett像疯了一样挽留，但Eddy还是搭早晨的第一班飞机飞回了布里斯班。

Eddy之后再也没有联系Brett。

=++++++++++++++=

Brett觉得自己快疯掉了。

Eddy的存在是如此理所当然，以至于Brett把Eddy围着他转当成了像是阳光、空气和水一样的东西，当Brett24小时的一半时间都在盯着手机屏幕的消息提示时，他才发现自己不能呼吸了。

这一周，Brett不知道自己是怎么过来的。周一、周二、周三、周四、周五，他的走神甚至引起了乐团里同一台的其他团员的注意。

“Brett你看起来好像生病了。”

“失恋了？”

他们询问，他们揣测。Brett的内心有一个模糊的计划，像是一颗种子突然从土里冒出，生长成形。

他要跑回布里斯班，当面问Eddy。问个清楚。

=++++++++++++++=

Eddy没有拒绝Brett的敲门。在Brett按了五、六下门铃后，Eddy打开了门。

“进来吧。”Eddy说，他的语气非常平淡，有些过于冷淡了。Brett几乎已经忘记在悉尼的那个夜晚，Eddy是怎么在他眼前崩溃的。

“我们和好吧——”Brett一进门，就急忙说。Brett不知道自己到底是怎么了，Eddy对他做了什么，以至于他丧失了冷静，不再是有条理，有轻重缓急的条理者了。

“你不用再两地跑了——我可以每周回来，现在不是演出季，我的时间有得多——”Brett几乎像是在向Eddy低三下四恳求。只要Eddy回心转意，只要Eddy还在他的身边，他们的关系就可以继续下去，Brett就可以不发疯——

Eddy看了Brett一眼。这个Eddy是Brett所不熟悉的，Brett突然感到有点害怕了。

“想回到原来的关系很简单，只要你辞掉在悉尼的工作，我们专心做TSV的频道就好。”

Eddy淡淡地说，像是说着一件微不足道的事，“我已经辞职了。”他说。

突然之间，这是Brett第一次发现，Eddy也有黑暗的一面。但是他已经没办法回头了。Brett起的头，Eddy接的茬。Brett的自大毁掉了Eddy，然后像是滚雪球一样轰然碾过Brett，将他撞得支零破碎。Eddy将最终的要价抛给了Brett，而Brett发现，他不能离开Eddy，他几乎没有什么讨价还价的余地。

在回到布里斯班的那天晚上，Brett和Eddy睡在一起，当Eddy说他想做的时候，Brett没有拒绝。

“这回我想当一提。”Eddy说，在黑暗中眨巴着眼，他的眼神无辜得不像是刚逼迫Brett做出人生中最重大的抉择似的。

“好。”Brett说。

Eddy脱掉了身上的衣服，然后是Brett的。在Eddy房间的灯光下，Eddy摘下了Brett的眼镜，将它叠好放在床头柜边，Brett听着自己兀自响起来的心跳声，他的眼前突然变得什么也看不见了，只有一两个模模糊糊的Eddy形状的重影。然后Eddy爬到Brett的身上，俯身下来亲吻他，用牙齿轻咬撬开他的嘴唇，将他的舌头和Brett的纠缠在一起。

Brett的手打不定主意是推开Eddy还是拉开他，于是他最终将双手摊开放在自己的大腿两边。Eddy的膝盖顺势上来推开Brett合上的大腿，在将Brett吻得快喘不过气的时候，Eddy空出一只手来给Brett做着扩张。

Eddy的手莫名让Brett想到了牙科医生的手，精准而冰冷，被拉开的感觉是如此不适而陌生。Brett在和Eddy滚过的那么多次床单里从未做过下面的那个。这就是Eddy第一次，甚至是前几次的感觉吗？Brett胡思乱想着，他突然觉得有点想哭。

“Brett，嘘，嘘，深呼吸——第一次都是这个样子的。”Eddy轻柔地说，像是在给Brett唱摇篮曲样的语调，沉静而耐心，Brett努力让自己远离负面的想法，将注意力从Eddy的手指给他带来的异物感中转移出来。

Eddy的阴茎取代了他的手指的时候，第一下推入，第二下推入，然后Eddy就稳当当地停留在Brett的身体里了。

等到Brett熟悉Eddy之后，Eddy用着很慢的动作在Brett的身上律动着。回过神来，Brett的眼泪已经流到了枕头套上，“抱歉。”他听见自己的声音说，带着喘息的哭音，“对不起，Eddy。”

“Brett，你做得很好。”Eddy说，他又亲了亲Brett的嘴，Brett感觉他的胸膛里空落落的部分被Eddy温暖的呼吸呼了出去。

然后，节奏变得紊乱起来，Eddy在Brett的身上重重喘息着，Brett不由得也叫出了声音。Eddy对待Brett身体的方式像是在Brett体内乱窜的一股电流，Eddy的触碰和撞击毫无章法，只需数秒，Eddy就找到了Brett最脆弱的地方，Brett都没有意识到的地方。让他呜咽，让他极度渴望，是一种让Brett苦苦挽留，却又想要奋力逃离的感觉。

Eddy在高潮后抱住了Brett。Brett被Eddy弄得很疲倦，处于半梦半醒之间，Eddy就这么保持着拥抱的姿势将Brett压在床上。

Eddy突然开口了。

“我从高中开始就一直在幻想着这一天，”Eddy在Brett的耳边说，“当我对你付出得足够多，有一天，你会离不开我。”

Brett这才知道，他早就已经被Eddy吃得透透的了。Brett曾经自信地认为，他是主动的一方，他是关系中的主导方，Eddy需要他的引导。反过来，Eddy一直牵着他的鼻子走。

但是已经没有办法了。Brett已经离不开Eddy了。

=++++++++++++++=

第二天Brett就向乐团提交了辞呈。一周后，他的辞职申请就被批准下来了。

=++++++++++++++=

Brett和Eddy回到Brett在悉尼的公寓，这次是打包他的行李，将不要的东西丢掉，将有用的东西带回布里斯班。搬家公司已经将大部分的大件行李搬走了，留下来的只有Brett来时就存在这个公寓里的东西。

在拆下沙发套之后，Brett突然像是没有了力气，瘫坐在沙发上。Brett朝他的左手方向望去——他的视线中，窗台外，悉尼歌剧院的轮廓在落日的余晖下像是撒下了一层金粉。他租下这套公寓的时候，正是看中了从窗外看到的景色。

Eddy将Brett的一条毛毯从烘干机里抽了出来，他走回客厅，面对Brett。

Brett站起身来，Eddy将毛毯围在了Brett的头上，然后他自己也加入了这团散发着柔顺剂香味的织物里。

在毛毯的包裹下，Eddy亲吻了Brett，吻升级成爱抚，从窗台前到沙发上，等缓过神来，Brett躺在沙发上，双腿分开，Eddy将毛毯拉过他的肚子，然后在沙发上，将头藏在毛毯里给Brett口交。

Eddy吞吐的速度很慢，但足以点燃Brett的欲望了，Eddy在Brett向他伸手的时候推耸着让Brett跪在了沙发上，然后，Eddy从背后进入了他。

和Eddy做爱总是感性的，像是他的情感要满溢得装不住了一样，Brett发现自己又湿了眼眶。

Eddy的动作一直很温柔，像是在钢琴键上敲出pianissimo，仿佛稍微大力一点，Brett就要碎掉一样。

结束后，Eddy用毛毯将他和自己裹在沙发里。Brett的头靠在Eddy的胸前，他们就这么保持着这个姿势缩在沙发上，像是古怪时刻后的温情。

“我本来想当独奏家的。”Brett说，他的眼泪已经不流了。Brett不忍望向窗外，歌剧院渐渐地被夜色吞没，像一艘巨轮驶入深不可测的大海，驶向未知的夜航。

“总有一天会的。”Eddy说，他的语气充满坚定，像是突然接过了Brett所有的勇气，决心无论如何都不会畏惧。

“只是在油管上的话，估计没什么人会来听吧。”

“说不好——”Eddy凑过来偷了一个吻，“说不定有二十个歌剧院的观众排队等你拉琴呢。”

END


End file.
